


Somethings Just About To Break

by iftheskyisthelimit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Scott, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Sceo Week, SceoWeekSecretSanta, sceo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iftheskyisthelimit/pseuds/iftheskyisthelimit
Summary: They found him just in time, before they cut out his heart. Theo fights the memories and nightmares as he recovers, Scott fights his guilt at believing that Theo had skipped town and for not finding him sooner. They both fight their feelings for each other in the process… My first entry for the SceoWeek Sceo Secret Santa.





	Somethings Just About To Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> This is my first ever time writing for Sceo and for Scott as a main character in one of my stories, so I’m really hopeful that I’ve captured them well!
> 
> Written for DemonzDust who had gave some amazing requests and prompt ideas to work with… I’ve tried to work from a few of them and include them in this to give you more of what you’d asked for so I hope you enjoy what I’ve done with this!
> 
> Warnings: Angst (because even when I try to do it in fics it’s still angsty), Mentions of nightmares and flashbacks, Injuries, Mentions of torture and Kidnap.

_When he opens his eye he’s lying on the table again, blurry white ceiling and bright lights above him. He doesn’t try to fight back, he knows he can’t now, he’s too weak from the lack of food and whatever they’ve been injecting him with… he doesn’t know exactly when he gave up trying… but he’s not been able to track separate days in a while, they’ve all blended into what feels like one long endless cycle. What he does know is that it was a combination of somewhere around the time the man had pierced his chest just to the side of his heart with a needle, that time when they found out that this was somewhere he didn’t like to be touched and that he would do anything to make sure they didn’t - and when they started giving him food and water only every other day to keep him weaker and easier to overpower. “Little science experiment gone wrong… you were a disappointment to the Doctors…” the man starts speaking “…a failure… a lone creature with no pack… no-one to love it…” as he turns around to face the table and walking towards him, holding the scalpel in his hand up so that his captive can see it. As the object gets closer to his chest he feels the panic that he can’t manifest into his body, he wonders if this is how is story ends as the man continues “… well… don’t worry, we’ll set that right…” as he pierces the skin over the heart…_

As he drifts towards consciousness it feels like he’s floating, he knows he’s not on the table anymore, it’s too soft, and he wonders if this is what it feels like when you die. Tara isn’t calling for him yet, but he knows she will be soon… he might not believe in any God, but he knows he can’t be going anywhere good with everything he’s done. He tries to move but feels a pain flare in his shoulder at the aborted attempt. He hisses in pain as his entire chest flares to life with pain too.

“Theo?” he hears a voice call his name as someone gently touches his face, although it’s definitely not Tara, he can’t help but flinch… he misses the familiar light touch of the fingers as they move away, even though the movement causes his head to spin. “Theo, hey, are you awake? Can you open your eyes?” He tries to oblige the request and manages to force his eyes to open on his fifth attempt, clamping them shut again almost instantly as the light assaults his vision around the outline of someone. The next thing he knows he’s being asked “Try again? Sorry… I… I’ve closed the blinds.” He tries again and manages to keep his eyes open in the darkened room, as he looks to the figure sitting on the bed facing hime, he sees someone that he thinks definitely shouldn’t be here unless it’s an all new form of torture. “We uh… we found you just in time…” Scott answers the unspoken question. ’ _Not dead then…’_ his mind supplies. It’s at that moment Theo decides to look around to find out where exactly he is and to try and remember anything about Scott finding him, or what had happened. He realises that he’s not only in Scotts room, but propped up on what feels like a mountain of pillows in Scotts own bed, surrounded by the alphas scent. Scott gently rubbing his thigh quickly snaps him back to reality as he asks “Hey, you with me man?” as he withdraws his hand. Theo misses the touch even more now that he knows it was Scott.

“I…uh… yeah” Theo swallows painfully after he manages to force the words past his throat which feels like sandpaper. He gingerly moves to sit up a little further against the pillows he’s propped up against, as he settles back a glass of water with a straw appears in front of him, he can’t help but think it’s more than what he deserves, especially from Scott. His throat feels a little soothed after the water and he licks his lips and asks “How did I get here…?” He has a million questions, but thats one he’d like to know the most, the last thing he remembers is a scalpel piercing his chest and then everything going black. Scott takes a breath and looks like he’s hesitating, like he thinks that Theo might break if he speaks about it. Theo hates that look on anyones face, but it really doesn’t sit right on Scotts. He makes a face and tries to move his fingers in what he hopes passes as a “ _go on…”_

Scott nods and takes a deep breath before he starts to explain “We got a lead on where you were eventually, thanks to Argent. When we discovered you were actually missing we reached out to him and Derek, Stiles, even Peter… everyone we could think of after…” Theo can hear the skip in Scotts heartbeat and knows that there’s something being left out of the story, he knows Scott isn’t a liar…but he’d really like to know what happened, so he makes a mental note to ask about it. Scott continues “…Eventually Argent got word from the hunter community about a Chimera that had been captured and they were experimenting on. We all came up with a plan to get some of us in there to find you and get you out. We didn’t…we thought they’d have ruffed you up a little… but… uh…” he drifts off again and it looks like he’s gathering himself before he speaks again and Theo wonders just how bad the way they’d found him really had been. Despite the pain it causes him, Theo reaches out and rests his fingers on Scotts arm inn attempt at a comforting gesture. Scott looks up at him and smiles slightly before he carries on “…I got you out of there as quickly as I could. The others told me to go so I could get you to Deaton while they fought the hunters and subdued them enough until the cops could arrive.”

“Cops?” he questions, wondering why they’d involved the police for a chimera being captured and torn apart piece by piece by hunters.

Scott shrugs and explains “It was the sheriffs idea… he won’t say that they were supernatural hunters, but he figured that prison was maybe the safest and easiest place to put them, I mean the place did look like a torture chamber when I…” he looks like he regrets his choice of words, but Theo has a pretty good idea of what it must have looked like, he’s ashamed that it was Scott of all people who found him like that and saved him…

“When you found me?” he supplies the words that Scott didn’t. The alpha only nods in response, still not looking Theo in the eye. Theo decides to ask about the parts that he omitted earlier. “So… I know have no right to ask, but what did you miss out?”

Scott looks taken aback as he asks innocently “Miss out?”

Theo can’t help but feel a small flutter in his chest at the way Scott asks the question… he’d long buried those feelings and hopes after his captors assured him Scott wouldn’t want him, that he wouldn’t be coming for him, so he could stop screaming for him. Focusing on the pain in his ribs to ground himself from a flashback he asks “Yeah… I heard your heart skip when you said who you reached out to…” he pauses to take a breath before continuing “…something about after…. why?” Scott deflates a little and despite feeling exhausted from just speaking this much, Theo asks “What happened to being open and honest with each other this time around?” then adds “I’m not gonna break you know…”

Scott nods once and sighs before he explains “I’m so sorry man… I… we… we thought you’d skipped town. So we didn’t even pick up that something was wrong until about a week later…”

_‘That’s it?’_ Theo wonders, he’d expected something like they’d had a hand in his capture or that they hadn’t even bothered to look for him at all from the way that Scott had reacted and dodged the subject. He knows why they would assume that, or why Scott would at least. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, it makes sense why you’d think that…” he’s cut off by a yawn that pulls on his ribs and strains his throat.

He knows the strain must be showing on his face when Scott straightens up, looking every bit the true alpha that he is, as he reaches out to touch Theos arm, taking some of his pain as he tells him “Get some sleep, rest… we can talk more later.” Theo has never felt more content to follow an order in his life, as he feels his pain being taken and he drifts back to sleep.

As he watches Theo fall asleep Scott lifts his hand away, content that he’d helped to at ease some of his pain. He fights to bury the instinct that feels like it’s burning a hole through his chest, the one where we wants to wrap himself around Theo and never let him go, to protect him from the world and everything else that’s happened in the chimeras life so far. He’d been ignoring that same instinct that had begun growing since he’d seen that maybe Theo had changed for the better since Liam had brought him back with the way he’d helped them fight not one, but two lots of enemies… since Theo had accepted his offer of working through things and they’d tentatively started repairing their friendship and trust… since he’d found out a lot of what Theo had actually gone through as a child and why he’d trusted the Dread Doctors, and started to see the amount of damage that they’d caused Theo as a child, and and had created the person who’d come back to Beacon Hills with them.

He can’t help but feel guilty about believing so easily that Theo had skipped town instead of worrying about why he’d suddenly disappeared. He should have trusted that gnawing feeling that something wasn’t right instead of believing Malias assumptions that Theo had probably left rather than show up to the pack meeting, then missed hanging out with Scott, then hanging with Liam, then he missed training… that it was easier for him run off and abandon them than it was to face up to the things he’d done to the pack and work to move on. He should have known that the Theo he’d gotten to know over the last few weeks before he’d disappeared wouldn’t just up and leave after all the progress they’d made.

The next thing he knows he’s being woken by a hand rubbing his shoulder to wake him up and his mom saying in a hushed voice “Scott, go to bed. I’ll sit for a while in case he wakes back up.” He stands up to face his mom in the darker room, the only light coming in is from the hallway, he opens his mouth to question the fact that she’d only said she’d sit for a while. She stops the argument before it can leave his mouth in the same quiet tone “Do you want to wake him up…?” she gestures towards Theo lying on the bed before turning back to Scott “No arguing, you’re exhausted and you need your sleep too, werewolf or not. And I doubt he’s waking up till tomorrow anyway.” 

He laughs at how his mom knows him so well and replies “Okay… yeah, thanks” as he looks back towards Theo fast asleep on the bed.

“Are you sure you’re ok to take the spare room? We could have made it up for him you know…” he’s glad in a way that she thinks he was hesitating at the thought of not sleeping in his own bed, rather than that he was hesitating at the thought of leaving Theo for the night.

He covers what he was actually hesitating leaving for by replying “Yeah, it’s fine. My bed is more comfy anyway… and if he wakes up through the night it’s better that he’s in familiar surroundings.” He smiles at her before turning to leave the room.

She grabs his arm and he allows her to pull him back “What? Too old to hug your mom goodnight now?”

He chuckles lightly as he hugs her and tells her “Thanks mom. Goodnight” then he walks out the door towards the spare room. 

When he gets into the spare bed he lies there for a while and tosses and turns a good few times trying to get comfortable. It’s about an hour later when he gives up trying to sleep and just lies there listening to the heartbeats from the other room, taking comfort in the fact that Theo is still alive, if he’d been even a few minutes later it would have been a different story. At around the two hour mark he hears the soft groan from Theo, and he has to force himself to stay lying on the bed as he hears his mom shushing Theo back into a more peaceful sleep, her soft quiet tone uttering comforting words… he smiles as he thinks about how they’ve come a long way from her wanting to personally kill Theo if he even came near her house. Another hour later he hears his mom walk quietly into her own bedroom, and waits until her heartbeat evens out in sleep before getting up and sneaking back into his own bedroom to check on Theo again. This time he gives into the urge he’d fought earlier as he slowly climbs on top of the bed and lies on his back beside the chimera, his fingers brushing against the others hands. As soon as his head hits the pillow he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! There will definitely be one more for this fic, but I really could expand on it so I may write more later to expand on things covered in it if that's something people would want.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts/opinions!


End file.
